So Much More
by fukaimori-inu
Summary: A songfic based after Kagome's return home after yet another fight between her and Inuyasha. "Meant to Live" by Switchfoot. One shot.


I was listening to the radio today and this idea popped into my head when this song came on. It's one of my favorites, and I thought it fit really well. The song is "Meant to Live" by Switchfoot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha, or the song "Meant to Live"...I wish I did though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Much More"

Kagome exhaustedly slipped the huge yellow backpack off her shoulders and onto the floor. She sighed, remembering the argument that led to her coming home. Shards...it was always about the stupid Shikon shards. Crawling onto her warm, soft, inviting bed, Kagome tried to fall asleep but failed miserably. Those last few minutes kept replaying over and over in her head. Resigning herself to the memory, Kagome walked over to her radio and turned it on. The song filled her room as she returned to her bed.

_Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by_

Did he even know what she gave up to follow him around?! Her friends here, in the present. Her normal life at school. Her life without them.

_Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly  
_  
It was always a fight. Always something. The shards, wanting to return home, even just taking a break. Did he care? No, she was just a "shard detector" to him.

_We were meant to live for so much more_

_Have we lost ourselves?_

Had she lost her life here? She never saw Yuka, Eri or Ayume anymore. Was she sabotaging her chances at a normal life?

_Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside_

She was so disconnected from her life here. Even when she was in school, her thoughts always seemed to drift back to the endless forests of feudal Japan.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside_

Maybe that should tell her something?

_Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries _

_Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken_

She couldn't live this double life forever. Grandpa was running out of diseases and she was slipping in her classes. But she couldn't just leave her friends from the past. They all meant so much to her.  
  
_We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer_

Kagome smiled as she thought back to the trip back to Kaede's after their most recent shard acquirement. Miroku being his usual lecherous self, and fight between him and Sango that ensued. Shippou stopping Inuyasha by sealing his hands to the ground with one of his kitsune statues.

_We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah_

No, the feudal era was more her home than her. Sure, she had her mom, grandpa and Souta here. But Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou and most of all Inuyasha. They were her family as well. Sango was like a sister; she could tell her anything. Miroku, despite all his perverted ways, was a big brother figure to the whole group. Kaede was like a grandmother to the group. She always offered her home with open arms and used her knowledge to aid them. Shippou was like her own kit. The fox-child was the comic relief of the group, but he had seen so much at such a young age.  
  
_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?_

And then of course there was Inuyasha. The hanyou who protected all of them. Especially her. He was willing to risk his life to rescue any of them if they were in danger, although he would never admit to it.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?_

She had drifted away from her life here, truth be told. More and more time was being spent in the feudal era as the group closed in on Naraku and the final battle. When it was all over, what would happen?

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?_

Whatever happened, this journey was so much more important than any math or science test. While her school friends were worrying over exams and boys, she was creating a whole new life for herself, 500 years in the past. Saving the world one shard at a time.

_We were meant to live  
We were meant to live_

Kagome smiled, finally drifting off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please read and review. Pocky, anyone?


End file.
